Enterprise data may be scattered and stored in different formats, when accessed by different systems and applications (e.g., fragmented infrastructure) in an enterprise. An end user may experience latency and inconsistency when such enterprise data is consumed. For example, when enterprise data is consumed via fragmented infrastructure, it adds to overheads of integrating systems and applications, resulting in undesirable user experiences, limited personalization of content, inefficient user management and access control rights, inefficient content management techniques, etc. An infrastructure that unifies or converts the enterprise data, such that an overall experience may be improved when the user consumes the enterprise data, may be provided. However, unifying or converting the enterprise data may include overheads in terms of cost and operations including hiring professionals with expertise in designing solutions for converting or modeling the enterprise data, implementing the designed solutions, monitoring the execution of conversion of enterprise data, etc. Therefore, optimally transforming the enterprise data to reduce or minimize the overall cost and time for transforming the enterprise data, may be challenging.